


KO-ed Has Many Meanings

by fire_and_a_rose



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: AU, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Don't Judge Me, F/M, Love At First Fight, M/M, Prof. K meets Dr. O, bisexual Ethan James, bisexual Kitty Pryde, idek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:59:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_and_a_rose/pseuds/fire_and_a_rose
Summary: Prof. K(itty Pryde) and her five blast-from-the-past X-Teens end up transported to a VERY alternate reality.  Upon learning about the existence of a group called the Power Rangers in Reefside, Kitty moves her kids into a house there, figuring the best place to hide mutant teens is one where explosions and monsters are common.Dr. O(liver, Tommy) is not thrilled to learn he has to share an office and a classroom with the new Dr. Pryde.  It doesn't help she shares a first name with one ex, a middle name with another, seems to enjoy irritating him, and, he soon discovers, fights as well as he can.Shockingly, in between the insanity, crack, teenaged angst, adult angst, and hookups, actual plot rears its head when a ghost from Kitty's past eventually joins forces with Mesogog and sets his sights on one thing: Shadowcat.For the purposes of this fic, the plot of PRDT is set over both junior and senior year.





	1. Dr. O, Meet Prof. K

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/gifts).



> Rating may go down or up. I blame Mara. I know how all of this fic will play out and I have a fair amount written. Now I have to join it together. 
> 
> For the purposes of this fic, the plot of PRDT is set over both junior and senior year.
> 
> And it’s set around 2015. Because it’s not like the timeline makes sense anyway.

Tommy Oliver wasn’t sure why Randall had called him to her office at what he still felt was a ridiculous hour of the morning.

 

The minute he saw the petite brunette sitting across from the principal, he had a bad feeling about how this was going to go.

 

"Dr. Oliver.You’re late," Randall stated, shooting him a glance as he dropped into a chair next to Randall’s guest.

 

"Sorry, I—" he started, and Randall cut him off.

 

"This is Dr. Pryde.She’s going to take over computer science since Mrs. Carter has apparently inherited enough money that she no longer feels the need to subject herself to the students here."

 

Tommy blinked.As far as he’d known, Elaine Carter didn’t have any family…then again, he wasn’t close to her. "Okay.Well. Nice to meet you, Dr. Pryde," he offered, and couldn’t help noticing that she was…well, she was definitely attractive, and her smile made that fact more apparent.

 

"A pleasure, Dr. Oliver." Kitty wasn’t blind, and the man across from her was hot. But she had other priorities.So no matter how much she wanted to say more to him, she turned her gaze back to Randall."I’m sure he and I will get along just fine." _I hope._

 

"Whether you do or not, I trust you can manage to share a classroom and an office," Randall drawled.

 

"—I’m sorry?" Tommy said, trying to make those words mean something other than what he was sure they did and failing.

 

Randall smirked."Dr. Pryde has an…interesting approach to teaching.She prefers to give her lectures in a room without computer screens to distract her students.And Mrs. Carter’s office has already been assigned to someone else.Since Dr. Pryde will be giving her lectures in your classroom…"

 

"…you…thought we should share an office, too," Tommy finished, the sinking feeling in his stomach plummeting even further.

 

"Is there a problem with that?" Kitty asked politely.

 

"No.There isn’t," Randall said before Tommy could reply.

 

Sighing mentally, he said aloud, "We’ll make it work."

 

“Good.Now, I believe you have a tour to give.Oh—Dr. Pryde, before Dr. Oliver shows you the office and room you’ll be sharing,” and Kitty upped the “matches with Emma Frost” level she’d assigned Randall at hearing the smugness in her voice at the last words, “I feel I must ask you the same question I asked him. You have multiple undergraduate degrees, two masters, and a doctorate. Which means, given your age,” and the edge to the last word clearly translated as “younger than Randall,” “that you’re motivated as well as intelligent. Why on Earth would you come to Reefside just to teach high school?”

 

 _It has nothing to do with anything on this Earth, actually._ Kitty smiled brightly. “I needed some excitement in my life.”

 

“Interesting. Dr. Oliver said the exact opposite.”

 

“I have experience with teenagers beyond being one,” Kitty replied, smile now tight. “You’re already aware of some of it.”

 

“Yes...how did you end up the guardian of five unrelated teens, anyway?”

 

Tommy blinked, and blinked again, and managed not to shudder at the thought of having to have five teenagers utterly relying on him for more than just mentoring.

 

And even then, he didn’t know if he could handle more than the three he had.

 

Kitty smiled brightly. “Just lucky that way.”

 

“I expect you won’t be showing them any favoritism,” Randall replied with a slight frown on her face, feeling she was somehow losing this verbal match.

 

“Oh, trust me. My kids know better than to expect that. You do have Scott’s medical letter on file?”

 

“Yes, and the condition it insists he requires has been allowed.” She frowned further, clearly unhappy with what she just said.

 

“Good. Then Dr. Oliver and I will be going,” Kitty said, standing and after a moment grabbing the hand of the still bewildered Tommy to pull him out the door. “Bye now!”

 

Shutting the door on Randall’s disgruntled look was entirely too satisfying.

 

Kitty sighed and dropped Tommy’s hand. “Women like her should be banned from schools,” she muttered, causing him to choke as he shook himself from frantically trying to remember if he’d left anything incriminating in the closet that the school called an office.

 

That he now had to share.

 

Great.

 

“She’s, um...”

 

“Yes. Very um,” Kitty said dryly. “Nice to meet you. Let’s go.”

 

“—go?”

 

“To the classroom and office?” Kitty replied slowly.

 

He’d been planning to introduce himself personally. Apparently, she felt that Randall’s introduction had been enough. _Okay, then._ “Right. Uh, classroom first, I guess. You can call me Tommy, by the way.”

 

“And if I feel the urge to, Dr. Oliver, I promise I’ll let you know.”

 

Tommy blinked at that. “Um. Okay, then. And I call you...?”

 

“Dr. Pryde works for now.”

 

“Not here to make friends, huh?”

 

Kitty couldn’t help the slight smile at the irritation in his voice. “You did hear I’m the guardian of five teens. I don’t have time for making friends.” _And it will just hurt it we ever get back to our own reality. When.When we get back._

 

Oh, who was she kidding? It was totally if. But she couldn’t let her students know that yet.

 

“I’d think you would need friends to deal with that.”

 

“How many friends do you have among the faculty here?” she asked with a sigh.

 

“Well...”

 

“Uh-huh. Calling someone by their first name doesn’t make you friends.”

 

“It’s a place to start,” Tommy pointed out.

 

Kitty stopped walking and grabbed his arm at the elbow. “Look,” she said quietly. “You don’t want to be my friend. Trust me.”

 

Tommy forced his eyes not to narrow at that. “Isn’t that up to me to decide?” he asked softly.

 

“No. Sorry. Life just sucks sometimes. You deal and go on.” _Or you die._ “I’ll let you know if we’re ever on a first name basis.”

 

“Fine,” Tommy said irritably, removing his arm from the warmth of her hand and beginning to rapidly walk towards the classroom.

 

Kitty managed not to grit her teeth at the fact she had to walk double time to catch up with him.

 

 _You’re never getting on a first name basis. Asshole._ “It’s nothing personal.”

 

“Of course. Do I at least get to _know_ your full name?”

 

“Katherine. Katherine Ann Pryde,” Kitty sighed.

 

Well. That was a twice-over gut punch from the past that he did his best to ignore.

 

Which was relatively easy as he could distract himself with wondering what he had done to deserve all this.

 

Somewhere, he was pretty sure, Zordon was laughing at him.

 

***

 

“My name is Dr. Pryde. Jokes about my last name have all been made and done, but feel free to try to think of a new one,” the woman with Kimberly’s build, hair, and middle name and Kat’s first name said as Tommy watched from the doorway. “I’m your new computer science teacher. Please expect this course to challenge you and involve more than memorizing coding. Ethics, evolution, and application of computer skills, among other things, will be discussed. Questions are always welcome. Let’s start now. Any questions for me?”

 

Somehow, Tommy was not surprised to see Conner raising his hand. 

 

“Yes? And your name, please?”

 

“Conner McKnight. So,” Conner continued with what he thought was his most winning smile, “Can we all call you Professor K, and what’s the K for?”

 

“Uh-oh,” one of the new students said in a voice audible enough Tommy picked it up while two more boys looked like they were trying not to laugh, one wearing red sunglasses—those definitely weren’t dress code—looked amused, a redhead covered a smile behind a hand. 

 

Kitty looked at Conner for a moment before smiling. “K is for Katherine, Conner. As for Professor K...everyone in here who’s faced me in a sparring match, please raise your hand?”

 

Somehow, Tommy wasn’t surprised to see all five students who raised their hands do so as if they were tied together. 

 

“Regularly, with the bruises to prove it,” the youngest-looking one said ruefully. 

 

“That, Bobby, is in part because you’re still put off by the idea of fighting a ‘girl’,” Dr. Pryde continued, causing the student in question to make a face and the boy in the red glasses to adjust them while saying simply, “Prof. K’s right.”

 

“Your opinion is noted, Scott. Now, Conner. If you, or anyone else, wants to call me Prof. K, all you have to do is have a sparring match with me. Winning is not required. Rules are that a match goes until someone yields or five minutes run out. Interested?”

 

Conner couldn’t help it, especially with the way Kira was giving him a look clearly telling him to back down and the five students with the inside joke were all be grinning. “Sure. Prof. K.”

 

That got a raised eyebrow. “You haven’t sparred with me yet, Conner, but we’ll remedy that after school in the gym. I think that’s enough questions for now.”

 

That made three of the boys burst out laughing while the girl grinned and the boy in the red glasses leaned over to say amiably, “None of us has passed three minutes. And she never yields,” before glancing at the redhead who shot him a wink. 

 

Conner suddenly had a feeling he’d missed out in something very important. 

 

Tommy suddenly had a feeling that this new teacher Randall had hired out of nowhere was someone he needed to pay attention to. 

 

***

 

Kitty wasn’t surprised to see a small crowd gathered at the gym as she and her teens made their way there.

 

"You’re going to humiliate him, aren’t you?" Warren asked with amusement.

 

"No, Warren.I’m going to let him humiliate himself," Kitty said dryly.

 

"There’s a difference?"

 

"I think we’re about to see that," Hank laughed as he saw Conner had changed into his gym clothing.

 

"Don’t be _too_ mean to him," Jean said with amusement, then arched an eyebrow as she noticed something."But maybe you should show off a little.I see a certain teacher is also here."

 

Kitty followed Jean’s gaze and saw Tommy standing with his back against the wall, arms crossed over his chest."So?He’s probably just curious.I don’t know why I would show off for him anyway."

 

* _Because the two of you are setting off sparks just by being within 15 ft of each other?*_

 

* _Jean!*_

 

_*Would you have preferred I say this out loud?*_

 

_*…I regret allowing you into my brain.*_

 

_*Then kick me out.*_

 

Kitty let out a curse under her breath.Jean smiled smugly.The boys knew they’d missed something.

 

"I take it Jean is referring to the obvious attraction you and Dr. Oliver feel for each other?"

 

"Hank, if you don’t shut up, I swear to God that you’ll be washing Bobby’s underwear for eternity."

 

"That’s a yes," Scott muttered.

 

"Finding someone physically attractive," she gritted out, "does not mean I have to act on that attraction."

 

"You admitted it," Jean sang quietly.

 

"I hate you all."

 

"You love us, Prof. K, and you know it," Bobby laughed."And I’m going to grab a water from the machine.Anyone want something?"

 

"A water for me for when it’s over," Kitty said, and then walked to Conner and the mats, eyes meeting Tommy’s briefly.

 

Okay.Maybe she smiled a very small amount when their gazes met.But only a little.

 

"Um.Do you want to change?" Conner asked as he saw Kitty set her bag down and approach him.

 

She shook her head as she slipped off her shoes and moved onto the mat."Conner, if I needed to be in gym clothing to fight…I wouldn’t be a very good fighter.And I assure you that I’m the best there is at what I do."

 

_And what I do right now is teach a lesson to you and my own kids at the same time._

 

"Right," Conner laughed, suddenly uncertain.The Dino Gem had given him fighting skills, and he’d trained with Dr. O plenty of times.Faced real threats.

 

But this small woman and the confidence she exuded were…kinda scary.

 

"So what do you do?" he asked.

 

And found himself on his back

 

"Right now?Teach," she said simply and stepped back.

 

He groaned as he stood and fell into a defensive position. "No one said we were starting!"

 

"The minute we were both on the mat, it started.Keeping time, Scott?" she called, arms up and smiling at Conner.

 

"On it, Prof. K," came the calm reply."Minute your feet were on the mat the clock started."

 

"Good.Come on, Conner.Free shot.You wanted this.Show me what you’ve got."

 

Conner mentally shrugged and moved as quickly as he let himself without using his enhanced speed.

 

He missed.

 

Missed again.

 

And went flying as the heel of Kitty’s hand slammed flat into his chest.

 

As Conner caught his breath, Kitty held her hand up and waggled her fingers."Heel of the hand.One of the strongest bones in the body.Anyone ever grabs you, hit the nose or collar bone with it.You’ll be fine.They won’t."

 

Tommy’s eyes narrowed as Conner caught his breath and got up.

 

"You can always yield, Conner," Kitty said with a small smile. 

 

He shook his head and took a deep breath."How long as it been?"

 

There was actually a hint of laughter in Scott’s voice."Just barely over a minute."

 

"I’ll make three," Conner swore, and that made Kitty study him for a moment. 

 

"You’re definitely a fighter, Conner.Let’s see what you’ve got."

 

To his credit, Conner landed some hits.

 

He still found himself on his back eventually with Kitty’s foot firmly planted on his chest."Stay down, Conner," she said simply."You’ve got a game coming up.You’ve passed two minutes and thirty seconds.Yield."

 

Conner glanced over at Dr. O and saw the man dip his head slightly in a nod.

 

"Right," he wheezed."I yield, Prof. K."

 

That made her laugh as she removed her foot and offered him a hand.

 

Blinking, Conner took it and was again surprised at her strength as she pulled him to his feet.

 

"You’re going to get yourself into trouble one of these days, Conner.But I think you’re already going to be hurting from today."

 

"I know I will be," he muttered.

 

Kitty smiled."Your choice.And yes.You get away with Prof. K."

 

"Was it worth it?" Bobby called from where the five X-Teens were trying not to laugh.Some trying harder than others.

 

"Ask me in a few weeks," Conner yelled back, then winced at his sore ribs.

 

Kitty smirked until her eyes met Tommy’s again.

 

She didn’t like the way he was studying her.It felt like Logan or Cyclops—the adult version—was studying him.It was the gaze of someone who knew fighting inside and out and was taking in someone to learn her weaknesses and strengths.

 

Yeah.She didn’t like it at all.But she met the gaze and smiled brightly at him, then decided to follow an impulse.

 

Kitty knew she needed to make her way to her teens, but she deviated towards the other teacher, watching his face go blank as she approached.

 

"You’re the only teacher here," she noted, still smiling the same way.

 

"I was curious," he shrugged. "Conner’s a good kid."

 

"And he thinks the world of you.Don’t look so surprised.I saw that he kept glancing at you."

 

Tommy mentally cursed his decision to show up."So, he gets to call you Prof. K and I’m stuck with Dr. Pryde?"

 

"Yup.Unless you want to get on the mat with me?"

 

Something about the way she said that made Tommy feel the need for a cold shower.He was pretty sure she had done it on purpose.He just wished he knew how to do the same thing."What makes you think I can fight?"

 

Kitty’s gaze didn’t move from his eyes."Call it a hunch.Be seeing you, Dr. O."

 

He winced."If I have to call you Dr. Pryde—"

 

"Should’ve set up any rules earlier," she called over her shoulder."See you in the morning."

 

Tommy forced himself to not watch her go.Instead, he walked over to Conner and tossed the teen a bottle of water, shaking his head when Conner missed it due to staring at Dr. Pryde and her group as they left.

 

The morning was going to come entirely too soon.


	2. Meeting on the Mat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy meets his new neighbors, Connor thinks they need to find a fifth Dino Gem for Dr. Pryde, Kira is exasperated, the X-Teens play Fuck, Kill, Marry, and Hayley knows EVERYTHING.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only reason this is up today is because I had it almost entirely written and finished it early. I've had a migraine all day, so I'm sure there are typos. Forgive me.
> 
> ETA: I think I caught all typos. Lemme know if I missed some. 
> 
> Also, this is looking like it’s goint to branch at some point into two alternate endings. Kitty/Tommy is too fun to let go of. And also this crossover otp is hot.

 

“She’s amazing,” Conner said again, for what was the fourth time since they got to Dr. O’s—not counting the times he’d mentioned their computer teacher on the way there—causing Kira to finally make a face.

 

“Ew. She’s our teacher, and she’s as old as Dr. O, probably!”

 

“Younger,” Ethan said absently.

 

Noticing all three other Rangers were staring at him, he shrugged. “What? I was talking to one of her kids. She’s turning 27 next month.”

 

Tommy sighed and let a hand drop over his eyes as Conner rolled his eyes at both Ethan and Kira. “I didn’t mean like that. I mean. Hell, yes. She’s hot.”

 

“And that’s something I now can’t ever unhear,” Tommy muttered, forcing himself not to tense at the words. “Plus, I’m not that old.”

 

Conner ignored him. “But the way she moved—if we find another Dino Gem, I vote we give it to her.”

 

“It doesn’t work that way, Conner. The gem—“

 

“Chooses the person, yeah, got that. But the gem would be stupid not to choose her.”

 

“Or smart,” Tommy replied, pushing himself up and moving to study a camera that showed footage of Pryde’s five teens in gym.

 

That made Kira frown. “What do you mean?”

 

“I don’t know yet,” Tommy said after a pause. “Just that I don’t trust her. And I’m not sure if any of you should.”

 

“And none of this has anything to do with the fact that you have to share a classroom and office with her and she can kick ass—and won’t let you use her first name,” Hayley remarked as she walked in.

 

“No,” Tommy said shortly, “it doesn’t. Something feels wrong.”

 

“Well, you can think about that on your walk.”

 

Tommy’s brow furrowed. “What walk?”

 

Hayley managed not to roll her eyes. With effort. “You’ve been meaning to go meet your new neighbors for weeks now. I’m supposed to make sure you do.”

 

Because she didn’t have enough to do.

 

“Oh. Oh! Right.” Tommy glanced at the footage from earlier for a moment before shaking his head “I’ll go do that. Don’t let them burn the place down.”

 

“Do I ever?” Hayley called as he left.

 

Ethan frowned, turning to Hayley. “You think new neighbors are more important than if Prof. K is a danger or not?”

 

Hayley smirked. “No. But I do know who his new neighbors are.”

 

***

 

“Dr. Oliver?!” Bobby stared blankly out the door before quickly stepping out and closing it behind him. “What, uh, are you doing here?”

 

Tommy wished he felt more composed than the teen looked. “I...think I’m your closest neighbor. I was just—“

 

A loud crash came from inside the house. 

 

A second. 

 

Then a third, which had the hint of explosion mixed in with it. 

 

“What the hell is that?!” Tommy demanded automatically. 

 

Bobby winced before offering, weakly, “Localized earthquake?”

 

At the look that gained him, Bobby tried, “A VERY locali—oh, crap.”

 

The sound of angry shouting in what Tommy was fairly certain was Japanese reached his ears a split second later. 

 

“She only reverts to Japanese when she’s really furious. Uh. Wait a minute. I’ll be right back.”

 

He slipped inside and was gone for what seemed like an eternity as Tommy seriously debated if he needed to morph. 

 

When the door opened again, it wasn’t Bobby. 

 

It was the current (non-Ranger-related) bane of his existence who seemed determined to be cold to every overture he could make. Despite them being forced to share an office and a classroom when she wanted to lecture without screens to distract the students. On top of that, he was certain she enjoyed pushing his buttons.

 

And now she seemed to be his neighbor. 

 

Hayley was going to pay.

 

“Look! It’s Dr. Oliver, Prof. K,” Bobby said weakly. 

 

Kitty took a moment to visibly calm herself. “Yes, Bobby. I can see that.”

 

Jean appeared behind them both, eyes laughing. “I’ll make him go help Hank and Warren clean up, Kitty.”

 

“Thanks, Jean.” She never turned her head, just stared at Tommy while moving to lean against the frame. “Dr. Oliver. Can I help you?”

 

Tommy tried to find a coherent thought to voice. “You let students call you by your first name, and I have to use Dr. Pryde? I told you to call me—“

 

“Tommy. Right. Okay, Tommy. Call me Kitty. Can I help you?”

 

Mentally, his eyes narrowed at the way this woman seemed determined to keep people—or at least him—away. Then again, they seemed to now be on a first name basis. He just wasn’t sure if she’d realized it or not. _At least she doesn’t go by Kat. This is weird enough already._ “I’m your...well, new neighbor. I came to say hello.”

 

She nodded once. “Okay. Hello.”

 

Silence would have fallen, except for the fact that five teenaged voices could be heard rising in the background, a fact that seemed to drain some of the rigidity from Kitty. 

 

Tommy could sympathize. He wanted to ask how she’d ended up with five teens at her house...but that’s not a question he’d want to answer if someone asked him. 

 

Which is why he liked not having anyone near. Though now he did. 

 

Actually, given why he didn’t want to answer the question himself, the fact that he felt the urge to ask it made him determined to find out more. 

 

“I saw you with Conner.”

 

“So did a fair portion of the school,” she retorted, but a hint of a smile crossed her face. “And I remember. We chatted and all. And?”

 

“You were holding back, weren’t you?”

 

She inclined her head once in acknowledgment. “I didn’t want to kill him, so it was kind of necessary.”

 

Her face and her voice said she was teasing. 

 

The way she’d moved earlier made him sure she wasn’t. 

 

“So, a partner you didn’t have to hold back with might be something you’d be interested in?”

 

“That’s a new pickup line,” she mused. 

 

Realization at what she meant caused Tommy to turn bright red and feel oddly like he was in high school again. “I meant—“

 

“I know what you meant. Are you volunteering?”

 

He shrugged. 

 

Kitty evaluated him before smiling a little more. “I have to go before they destroy our home. After school tomorrow? I know I could use a match after dealing with teens all day.”

 

He laughed despite—something. He wasn’t sure. Despite the rising volume of the voices in the back, maybe. Or despite noticing the way she’d said, “our,” about the students and their home, her tone fond, exasperated, and protective mixed together. “That’s going to mean more students watching than with you and Conner.”

 

“Let them. It’ll be good for them to see,” she grinned. 

 

“All right. I look forward to it.” _And to finding out exactly who you are and what you’re here for._

 

As he left, he heard her call, “Oh, Tommy? I knew what you meant, but I’m not sure you did.”

 

He spun around to protest that and saw the door close in his face with a faint laugh and her calling, “Can’t wait to see you on the mat!” through it.

 

He growled to himself and decided he definitely needed the reasonable distance of the walk back to his house.

 

***

 

“Dr. O, are you insane?! Didn’t you see her the other day?! She’s like a freaking ninja!”

 

Kira elbowed Conner from one side as Ethan did from the other. “By which he means we’ll be cheering for you?” she offered weakly. 

 

Tommy couldn’t help staring. “You realize this isn’t an actual battle?”

 

“Tell that to my muscles and bruises,” Conner muttered, wincing as an elbow again managed to hit one of the many bruises he’d just referenced.

 

“I’ve been looking into her background. Everything looks just fine,” Hayley said from the computer screen.

 

“Everything?” Tommy asked skeptically.

 

“Well, I’m not looking into sealed records that led to her be appointing the guardian of those kids without us going on more than your instincts.”

 

Tommy sighed. “No. You’re right, you shouldn’t.”

 

Though he really did want to know how she got five kids...“She’s their actual guardian? Not foster mom?”

 

“Actual, permanent guardian,” Hayley confirmed.

 

“...Money.”

 

Everyone blinked at Ethan, who shrugged. “Five teens. She’s teaching high school. Where’d she get the money to take care of all of them?”

 

“Good question,” Tommy mused and glanced at Hayley.

 

She shrugged. “I’ll look. But she’s apparently an extremely private person. No social media of any kind.”

 

“...the kids have any?”

 

“All but Scott. I do have some records on him. Just that he was bounced around the foster system for a while.”

 

“So, Dr. Pryde got him out. Anything wrong with that?” Kira asked, feeling awkward she knew this about her new classmate now.

 

“No,” Tommy said after a moment. “Look. I’ll see you kids tomorrow, okay?”

 

“We’ll say nice things about you at your funeral,” Conner said solemnly before both Ethan and Kira physically hauled him out.

 

Tommy frowned and looked over at Hayley. “Should I be worried?”

 

“I dunno. Are you going to wear your gi? The sight of skin might throw her.”

 

“...why do I put up with you again?”

 

“Gratitude, friendship, my awesome coffee?”

 

“Those’ll work.”

 

***

 

The next day passed in a blur. Tommy forgot his lesson plans, when he went back to get them he then left his _glasses_ behind, he showed up to find Kitty sitting with her legs pulled up in his chair, entirely too comfortable, and he was ten minutes late to his first class.

 

He saw Kitty watching through the door once and was sure she was laughing silently at him.

 

He was even more sure when his pointed glare caused several students to look towards the door and see her. She just grinned and waved briefly before walking off.

 

It was all he could do to ignore the whispers.

 

And it would have been bad enough if just Conner was smirking. But Ethan and Bobby Drake both were as well.

 

“Who wants to tell me a trait we see being developed in the fossil record as dinosaurs became the ancestors of birds?” he asked loudly and was surprised when all five kids of Kitty’s raised their hands.

 

“Um. Jean?”

 

She laughed a little. “Actually, I think this one goes to Warren.”

 

“Interest of his,” Hank said dryly.

 

“I...o...kay. Warren?”

 

“Stronger bones that are also hollow. Perfect for flight,” he said cheerfully.

 

“Too easy,” Tommy heard Bobby mutter as he tried to process what just happened.

 

He hadn’t ever gone over that material before.

 

“That’s correct,” Tommy said after a pause. “Have you studied this before?”

 

“Prof. K is all about evolution,” Jean piped up.

 

“How does one know who he or she is, let alone who he or she might become, if one doesn’t know where one came from as well?” Hank finished.

 

 _*Also, we’ve all see real dinosaurs in the Savage Land,*_ Jean sent to the others who mentally agreed.

 

Grudgingly, Tommy found himself approving. “Maybe we’ll set up some extra credit for you guys.”

 

All five gave him a Look at that.

 

“First Prof. K, now you,” Bobby muttered.

 

“Problem?” Tommy inquired.

 

Scott spoke up quickly. “No, sir.”

 

 _*But I’m going to enjoy watching her kick your ass.*_ Jean had to hide a laugh as a cough. Three of the four boys had thought more or less the same thing all at once. As for the last one...

 

She was pretty sure Scott was just shielding.

 

***

 

Then the day was over. Normally, Tommy would hop in his Jeep. Head home, grade papers, exercise, work with the kids.  Maybe call someone to actually catch up if there were any time.

 

Instead, he walked to the gym and changed into some workout clothing. This time, Kitty did the same.

 

“Same rule as with the kids?” Tommy asked.

 

“Unless you object,” Kitty shrugged, stepping deliberately into the mat.

 

“Not in the slightest,” Tommy growled, joining her.

 

It began so quickly he just fell into it.

 

Suddenly, he forgot why he was angry.

 

All Kitty knew was it felt like dancing. The thought made her want to actually dance with the man who’d knocked her on her back and she’d just tripped up before regaining her own footing. But this...

 

This was good, too. Maybe even better.

 

***

 

“So, what do we think it with be?” Hank asks amusedly as the five “wards,” as Bobby liked to now call them, of Professor K stood in their own small group away from the others and watched her spar with Dr. Oliver. “Shall it be fornication, homicide, or holy matrimony?”

 

“Fucking,” Warren said bluntly while watching them. 

 

Bobby colored slightly at the wording before adding, “Are you kidding? They can’t stand each other! And it’s Prof. K! Kill. With her doing the killing.”

 

“Well. It wouldn’t be holy matrimony because she’s Jewish, but if we are stuck...here, um, in Reefside, then I say eventually marriage,” Jean mused, and then quickly added, “No, I’m not cheating about finding out how they feel about each other!” when every boy but Scott sent her an uncertain glance. 

 

And she hadn’t. 

 

Yet. 

 

“Well, oh fearless leader? Shall you be the tie-breaker?” Hank inquired. “What do you think?”

 

Scott’s eyes hadn’t wavered from the fight the entire time. “I think Jean’s telling the truth about not...cheating.”

 

Jean grinned at that while the other three boys rolled their eyes. 

 

“Of course you do,” Warren sighed. 

 

“You are entirely cognizant of the meaning of my inquiry,” Hank stated, and Scott knew the more syllables Hank used in moments like this, the more annoyed it meant he was. 

 

“So. Fuck, kill, or marry, Scott?” Jean asked mischievously, knowing he’d answer if she asked. 

 

A small smile crept across Scott’s face, though he still didn’t turn his gaze from the two figures who’d now passed four minutes in a match. “I think it will definitely be...very, very interesting.”

 

After a few moments, Warren asked, “How long has it been?”

 

“Jean told me not to time them,” Scott said, still smiling a bit as he watched the two teachers spar.

 

Warren blanched. “How do we know when they’re done?! When one of them kills the other?! Because this is like watching Wol—Logan and Kitty at it.”

 

Jean just smiled. “We don’t need to let them know. They will. Pretty soon, I’m betting.”

 

“Cheating?” Hank asked inquisitively.

 

Jean shook her head. “Nope. Just a feeling. That, plus I’ve watched Kitty enough I’m pretty sure I know what move she’s going to pull.”

 

The boys, with the exception of Scott (who already saw Kitty preparing for the maneuver in question), furrowed their brows and watched.

 

And gaped as they saw Kitty flat-out pin Dr. O to the mat.

 

More gaping occurred when their one teacher flipped himself and their other teacher over, pinning her in turn.

 

“Yup. Called it,” Jean said smugly.

 

***

 

“Am I the only one really uncomfortable watching this?” Kira asked.

 

“No,” Ethan groaned.

 

“Not at all,” Conner agreed, making a face like he was feeling sick. “This is not a kind of flirting I ever wanted to see.”

 

***

 

Tommy’s chest was heaving as he kept his weight on the woman beneath him. “Yield.”

 

“I could get out of this hold,” she hissed up at him.

 

He believed her.

 

“Yeah, but I’m not sure when this will end if you do,” he hissed back.

 

She smirked suddenly. “Not enjoying it?”

 

He was glad exertion was a good excuse for his flush at those words.

 

“Yielding?”

 

Kitty considered him. “Spar with me twice a week. Then I will.”

 

_I thought the winner got to make demands._

 

But this had been...fun, exhilarating, energizing—

 

...other things he didn’t want to think about. Especially not with a bunch of students watching them.

 

“Deal,” he muttered, and she nodded once.

 

He let her up, then helped her to her feet.

 

“So...Dr. O won?” someone called out.

 

Kitty laughed at that, just a little short of breath. “I’d say we both did,” she answered, looking at Tommy.

 

Impossible—

 

But he couldn’t disagree. He believed she could have gotten out of his hold. She let it go in exchange for something else she wanted.

 

He was pretty sure he should be worried about that.

 

“Next round, there’s going to be a clear winner.”

 

“Oh, yes,” she agreed, and smiled at him that smile that said she was laughing without a sound. “I need a shower. See you around, Tommy.”

 

This time, Tommy was the one watching her go as his kids came over to him.


	3. Why Can’t Things Ever Go Smooth?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A routine is found, then broken by tyrannodrones and Elsa, Bobby is injured, a car ride is given, and the X-Teens decide to help Kitty and Tommy out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I load this, the text shows up like it was pasted twice. Except it’s not. I don’t know what’s going on. Sorry, folks.
> 
> ETA: Oh my God! I didn’t realize autocorrect had changed so much. (I wrote this on my phone.) I’ll fix it today, folks.

It was easy to fall into a routine. Easier by far than Kitty had expected. School. Spar with Tommy. Home. Train the kids in the Danger Basement (and building that sucker was a memory she planned to repress for a while, since she had done it alone with five mutant teenagers). Grade papers. Check her kids. Check the systems.  Bed. Sometimes she managed to actually get time for herself in there too. 

 

But she’d be keeping herself busy no matter what. Her mind wasn’t readable by telepaths unless she let them in consciously, but some thoughts she didn’t want Jean to accidentally pick up. Like how she had no idea how to get them home. Like how she didn’t have a clue if her message had managed to even reach the X-men, and that her best hope was it had formed a trail the others could somehow use to track them to this timeline. Like how she desperately missed Cameron and, for all their problems, she missed Piotr just as much. And Illyana.  And...a lot of people.

 

Like how she kept thinking of Tommy Oliver. 

 

That last one was definitely causing some guilt. Because she was great at lying to the world, but crap at lying to herself. 

 

She may have hit him extra hard a few times because of it all. 

 

But it was routine, and it was comfortable. Her kids were happy enough. The other students seemed to be enjoying her class. No one had caused a disaster yet. 

 

And then it changed one Wednesday. 

 

She and Tommy had been walking to the gym again, her kids and the ones she thought of as “his”—and yes, she wondered about that, but she wasn’t quite ready to ask Jean to use her telepathy—accompanying them, with the exception of Kira. Bobby, Ethan, and Hank had been laughing at a joke Conner had told. She had noticed Tommy shaking his head with a small grin, and she’d thought he was a beautifully made man, then mentally kicked herself for the thought. 

 

And then a bunch of...well, something, appeared. Kitty vaguely remembered reading that they were called tyrannodrones in a newspaper article. The name had seemed funny at the time. 

 

They weren’t as funny in person. They weren’t particularly scary, either. Frankly, they looked like something from the Savage Land. Something that had been kicked out, at least. 

 

That said, she and her kids instantly all fell into defensive stances, as did Tommy and the boys. 

 

None of them expected two to suddenly lunge forward and try to grab Bobby, who had been farthest away from the core of their grouping. 

 

Kitty felt a rush of pride at him breaking their grip without using his powers. 

 

And then one, in trying to grab him again, clawed a gash along his right arm that made him cry out, even as Hank sent that particular drone flying. 

 

They’d hurt Bobby. 

 

Not Iceman. Bobby. 

 

They’d hurt her kid, and that was a mistake on their part. Because suddenly Kitty felt a heat fill her that dissipated to leave her feeling utterly cold. 

 

“Hank, help Bobby. Kids? Get in the car and drive,” Kitty said calmly, not looking away from the Savage Land rejects despite wanting desperately to check on Bobby herself. 

 

But the instant she’d seen the blood dripping from the deep gash, Shadowcat mode had set in. 

 

“But Prof. K—“ Warren started, and didn’t get any further because his mentor’s head had whipped around and the look on her face was not one that he wanted directed at him ever again. 

 

“Get in the fucking car and drive, Warren! And take Conner and Ethan with you!”   _And please don’t short out any of your image inducers before I get back._

 

It had seemed like a good idea to have them wear uniforms under an inducer at all times. She just hadn’t accounted for how insane even just getting the dishes washed would be, or how often one of them would smash the device that resembled a smart watch into something. 

 

Hopefully, the new design would mean she at least wouldn’t have to repair one this week. 

 

The two younger Rangers tried to think of a way to protest before a look from Tommy convinced them to go with the other teens. 

 

“You should be going with them.”

 

“Yeah. Not happening, Dr. O,” Kitty said dryly, eyeing the tyrannodrones that were encircling them. 

 

 _Well. This is going to make it hard to morph. First person to not run away, and it’s you._  “You’re insane. The Power Rangers—“

 

“I notice you’re here, too, so shut the hell up. They hurt one of my kids.  It’s personal. Fuck the Power Rangers,” she snapped. 

 

“Well, on that, Dr. Pryde, we can agree,” came a smooth voice that made Tommy’s stomach drop. 

 

Kitty slowly turned to see Elsa standing slightly within the circle, smirking. “Is there some rule that says a villainess has to dress like a dominatrix?” she asked amiably, making Tommy choke and Elsa glare. “Because I’m starting to think there’s a book with things like that in it, and if so, I’d like to buy a copy.”

 

“You’re cute. That won’t get you anywhere with my master, though.”

 

“See, she just said master, so I’m not sure why she glared at me when I asked about the dominatrix look,” Kitty said in an aside to Tommy. 

 

“Are you trying to get us killed?” he hissed, staying in a defensive stance as Kitty seemed to just be standing idly. 

 

“Seemed” was a key word. 

 

“‘Dr. O’ makes a valid point. You’re certainly flippant given your situation. Do you honestly think just because you could keep up with him while sparring that you’re able to handle this?”

 

“Lady, you have no idea the restraint I’m exercising at this moment,” Kitty replied bluntly. “You’re also talking a lot and not saying anything that matters. Get to the point so I can get on with my day.”

 

Dead. He was going to die due to a crazy, tiny brunette, and while he had accepted that as a possibility long ago, it definitely wasn’t with this brunette. And Kim had at least had her Ranger powers. 

 

Elsa studied her. “You really aren’t afraid. How interesting. I’d love to know what you’ve been through to make this bore you so. Very well. The energy sources. We want them. Hand them over now, and I’ll even let you go.”

 

Tommy blinked. “Wait, what?”

 

Kitty’s smile, meanwhile, had become sharp. “Don’t know what you mean.”

 

“I think you do. And I assure you that unless you hand all six of them over, at least one of those children of yours will pay.”

 

Kitty nodded once. “Okay. But there’s something you should know first.”

 

“And what’s that, Ms. Pryde?”

 

“—Two somethings. One, it’s Dr. Pryde. And two: when I was sparring with Dr. Oliver here?”

 

And suddenly she had taken down the two closest tyrannodrones before looking at Elsa again. 

 

“Yeah. I was holding back.”

 

Elsa merely sneered. “Cute indeed. If we need to take you, then that’s what we’ll do.”

 

 _Well. Shit._  That was the last thought Tommy had before he let himself sink into the fight. “You are suicidal!”

 

“They hurt one of my kids!” Kitty snapped back a moment later, slamming her elbow into the small of a back. 

 

“So you have to play superhero?!”

 

“And you’re doing what, exactly?”

 

“Trying to keep you alive!”

 

“I don’t need your help!”

 

“How sweet. Flirting and fighting at the same time,” Elsa laughed. 

 

That was enough distraction that both Kitty and Tommy took a hit, with her having her legs swept out from under her and him receiving a fist to the gut. 

 

“Why,” Kitty hissed, trapping an ankle between her legs and twisting to throw a drone not only off balance but also into another, “does everyone,” and she regained her footing, “keep saying we’re flirting?!”

 

“I have no idea,” Tommy grunted as he knocked out the last tyrannodrone. 

 

“Of course you don’t,” Elsa mocked, seemingly unconcerned at having no back up. “You’re certainly skilled, Pryde. But you can’t protect five teenagers all the time. The energy sources.”

 

Kitty’s expression was dangerous as she unconsciously stood in a position with her back to Tommy’s. “Not happening. But I assure you that if anything happens to one of my kids, I will remove your heart from your chest and show it to you before you die.”

 

Tommy stiffened. 

 

“Now, that’s not a nice thing to say. Heroes are supposed to be better than that,” Elsa chided, trying not to show that the threat, combined with the look on Kitty’s face, had shaken her slightly. 

 

“I don’t feel inclined to listen to you about what heroes are supposed to be like. And I never said I was nice. Want to test me again?”

 

“Oh, certainly. But not right now. We _will_  find out what those energy sources are sooner or later. But you...you just might be a bonus.”

 

With that, Elsa teleported away. 

 

A moment later, both teachers allowed themselves to relax. 

 

And then Tommy’s temper caught up with him. “What the  _fuck_  was that?!” he yelled, turning to look at the woman behind him. 

 

Jaw set, Kitty said, “Be more specific.”

 

“Are you freaking kidding me?! How about risking your life just now! Or that death threat you just made?!”

 

“You stayed too,” she shot back, beginning to stalk towards the parking lot. “And it wasn’t a threat. Those kids are under my protection and if  _anyone_ —“

 

She stopped, slowly closing her eyes and tilting her head back to groan. 

 

“What is it now?”

 

Kitty bit her lip before letting her head drop forward and her eyes open as she sighed. “Apparently, they took my car along with the SUV. I...need a ride home. Please.”

 

Tommy couldn’t help it. After three full seconds of staring, he covered his eyes with one hand and laughed quietly. 

 

“Of course you do.”

 

_Well. This is going to be a fun trip._

 

***

 

The first ten minutes of the ride were spent in almost total silence except for the radio. 

 

Tommy mostly stewed and brooded. He’d felt like he was making headway with the teacher he’d had thrown into his life, who had caused enough chaos before this, and now—

 

He was upset because she had been foolish and should have let the Power Rangers deal with Ranger business. Not because he had been worried about her. 

 

 _Not_  because of that. 

 

...He needed a night alone with a beer and possibly a phone call to Jason. 

 

“What energy signatures was she talking about?” he asked finally. 

 

“Didn’t you hear me tell her I don’t know?”

 

“Yeah. I didn’t believe it either,” he said dryly. 

 

Kitty shrugged after a minute. “Sorry. Can’t help you.”

 

“But  _I_  am trying to help  _you_ ,” Tommy managed through gritted teeth. “Elsa and Mesogog aren’t just schoolyard bullies. If you tell me what’s going on—“

 

“You really don’t get it,” Kitty said softly. “It’s not just that I don’t need your help. It’s better for you not to help me.”

 

“That’s not your decision to make,” he snapped more sharply than he meant to. 

 

Kitty finally looked at him as she glanced sideways. “I guess I just hit a nerve.”

 

Stony silence. 

 

After another minute and a half she sighed. “Look. I’m not stupid. You don’t trust me. And I’m relatively okay with that. You don’t have any reason to. I understand that. What I don’t get it why you’re so determined to help me when you’re not sure if I’m a so-called ‘heroine,’ a villainess, a potential threat, or just someone in a mess.”

 

His grip on the wheel tightened. “No. I don’t trust you. But I want to. And I’m starting to trust that you really do care for those kids of yours.”

 

“What was your first clue?”

 

“I think it hit me around the time you were threatening to rip hearts out of chests,” he replied dryly. “Overboard much?”

 

“Like I told her, that was me exercising restraint. I could have actually done it.”

 

That made him look away from the road long enough to stare at her. Her head rested on her right fist, right elbow propped up on the passenger door. Face without obvious expression, but voice tired. 

 

“You’re a little terrifying. Has anyone ever told you that?”

 

Kitty couldn’t help ducking her head at that and smiling. “Maybe once or twice.”

 

Tommy shook his head and looked back at the road, trying to keep a smile off of his face. “Just to be clear, there was no flirting going on.”

 

“None on my side, either.”

 

“Glad that’s settled.”

 

Another two minutes passed before she asked out of nowhere, “Want to stay for dinner?”

 

“—What?”

 

“Well. You did have my back. I sorta allowed the first name thing when you came to the house. And I have _five_ teenagers at my house. Probably seven at the moment, since I doubt Conner or Ethan has left. We always have more then enough.”

 

It was official. He in no way understood this woman. Or how her mind worked. 

 

Despite that, he found himself saying, “Sure,” as well as mentally telling himself it was just to try and find out more about her and just what her relationship with those five kids was. For all he knew, Elsa and she were playing him somehow. 

 

And he could check on Conner and Ethan. 

 

And it was a free meal. And near his home. And...

 

And he somehow felt he was putting too much effort into justifying this, so he tried to stop thinking and focused on the road. 

 

He certainly didn’t pay attention to how Kitty smiled a little more when he agreed. 

 

Not at all. 

 

***

 

“Dude. Your house is...”

 

“Awesome,” Ethan finished for Conner. 

 

“It kinda is,” Warren agreed as they watched Hank treat Bobby’s arm. 

 

Ethan leaned over, causing Bobby to suppress a shudder when he felt warm breath against his ear. “Does he know what he’s doing?”

 

“I am entirely capable of hearing you, Ethan,” Hank sighed, and Bobby laughed, if a little weakly. 

 

“Yeah. Hank knows what he’s doing. This isn’t that deep anyway.”

 

“And we’ve all taken a few hits,” Warren added before wincing at Scott loudly telling him to shut up through the link Jean had set up for the five of them. 

 

Thank God she didn’t have one set up all the time. He was sure he’d have constant migraines. 

 

“The foster system is rough,” Scott added, and in his case he knew it to be true. “You’re lucky if you don’t take a knock here or there.”

 

“Is that why Prof. K teaches you...whatever she is teaching?”

 

“Mixed martial arts describes it best. And no.” Scott didn’t explain why they trained, despite the expectant looks he was receiving from both Ethan and Conner. 

 

 _*That’s it?*_   Bobby sent uncertainly. 

 

_*Do you want to explain to Prof. K that one of us slipped up and mentioned our SPECIAL training room downstairs?*_

 

_*—Good answer, Scott!*_

 

_*I thought so.*_

 

Jean smiled and helped Hank wrap Bobby’s arm. “We’re kinda isolated out here, but we don’t mind.”

 

“Neither does Dr. O, but he has reasons,” Conner said without thinking. 

 

It took all of Ethan’s self-control to not move and hit Conner at that one. 

 

“Really?” Jean asked, arching an eyebrow. 

 

“He likes peace and quiet “ Ethan said quickly. “Hey, Bobby, want me to get you some aspirin?”

 

“Nah, I’m good.”

 

Jean’s head jerked up then, and Scott turned and walked out of the room a moment later. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Ethan asked with a frown. 

 

Jean flushed and shook her head. “Nothing. I just thought I heard a car. Guess Scott did too...” Her eyes widened then. “Oh shit. We took both cars.”

 

“Well, it was that or some of us fly,” Warren said with just enough sarcasm that his teammates decided not to kill him. Or scream at him telepathically. 

 

“Yeah, but that means...” Jean didn’t need telepathy, just a very significant look that she shared with the boys. 

 

Conner made a face. “I’m pretty sure Ethan and I are missing something.”

 

“Yeah...well. Who do you think brought her home? She hates Uber,” Warren added, and the smirks and smiles on their new friends faces left Ethan and Conner confused. 

 

Then Scott walked back in, Kitty behind him. 

 

Followed by a very awkward-looking Dr. O. 

 

“Three extras for dinner,” Scott said wryly, though his teammates sensed his amusement. 

 

“You okay, Bobby?” Kitty ignored everything else in favor of gently touching Bobby’s hair and inspecting the bandage. 

 

“You’re not the only one trained for this stuff. And I’m tougher than I look,” Bobby replied, half joking and half irritated. 

 

Kitty smiled at that. “I know you are. But I’ll let you off dinner and dish duty for tonight anyway. But just tonight.”

 

“...ooooh, the pain, it’s horrible,” Bobby moaned. 

 

Kitty laughed. “Nice try. No cigar.”

 

“Which means it’s time for those of us cooking to get to it,” Warren said cheerfully. 

 

He was hungry. Stupid mutant metabolism. And if he was, the others were. 

 

“I’ll help,” Tommy offered, but Jean shook her head. 

 

“You’re our guest! Why don’t you and Prof. K talk outside and get to know each other better while we cook and Ethan and Conner keep Bobby company?”

 

“That’s not necessary,” Tommy started to say at the same moment Kitty said, “Jean Grey—“

 

But the X-Teens, sans Bobby, had hustled them into the hall, then out the front door. 

 

“We’ll tell you when dinner’s ready!” Warren laughed, closing the door on them. 

 

Silence reigned for four seconds before Kitty said, “Traitors. They don’t know how to be subtle, do they?”

 

“Apparently not,” Tommy muttered. “So, what’re we going to do?”

 

Kitty sighed and pushed loose hair off her face. 

 

She could always phase back in, but it would be incredibly stupid. So she smiled crookedly at Tommy instead. “Like motorcycles?”

 

He blinked. “...Yeah, actually.”

 

“May as well look at mine. You heard the kids. We’re getting to know each other. Off the mat.”

 

Not knowing what else to do, Tommy let Kitty lead him to her garage. And wondered how involved Conner and Ethan were in this plan. 

 

He decided he didn’t want to know the answer to that yet. 


End file.
